The Rumour
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: A rumour has been flying about recently about Romania's nature. Bulgaria refuses to believe it though,but is it true?  Sorry for the short summary!


Of course Bulgaria had heard the rumours. Who hadn't?

It didn't bother him much. He'd known Romania most of his life. Through thick and thin they had always been together. Through every war, every battle and their time spent working under Russia. Sure, every now and again he would tell him a scary story or two (not intentionally) about his past, but it never turned him away. Unfortunately though, Romania had become a victim to a horrible stereotype.

He was a vampire.

Well, according to America anyway. The fair haired idiot was always gushing that 'he has a fang!' and 'he's drinking something red, it must be blood!', and even 'he's looking at me, HE WANTS TO EAT ME!'. Bulgaria usually passed it off and said the man was paranoid from reading too many horror books. Romania on the other hand took more offense to it. In the past he used to just get really upset, usually bursting out into one of his crying fits and running back to Bulgaria (he was such a strange guy). As of recently, these crying fits had been occurring less and less. Because of this, Bulgaria got worried. Now, when he was called a vampire, he would simply shoot the offender a dark look and walk away. It actually scared him. It didn't really help to stop America's accusations either. But it wasn't just America who received this treatment. Since Romania's attitude changed, more and more people started believing America. Prussia and Germany had started keeping a cross in hand whenever he was around. The Italy brothers generally avoided him altogether. England always muttered what Bulgaria assumed to be a spell under his breath when Romania entered a room. France had started adding more garlic into the food he served. All these things didn't seem to bother Romania though. True, he kept away from characters like Prussia, Germany and France which was kind of suspicious but Bulgaria still refused to believe the rumours.

Until the disappearances.

Bulgaria wasn't around when it happened. Romania was alone, waiting for his good friend. His only friend. With his sensitive hearing, he heard another person walk behind him though his happiness was misplaced when he was met with an angry, feminine face. "Hungary? What do you want with me this time, I don't need another bitch fight" he said quite childishly in a thick accent, crossing his arms and huffing. Hungary just growled, then drew out her frying pan and grabbed Romania by the hem of his coat "listen here you little monster, you had better keep those filthy fangs of yours away from my precious Austria or I swear to god I'll drive a wooden stake through your heart, burn your body and scatter the ashes across a moving river. I will NEVER forgive a vampire!" she yelled in his face. That drew the line. Since then, both Hungary and Romania had gone missing. Several others disappeared soon after. America, Prussia, England, France all went missing in a short space of time

Bulgaria was the one to find them in the end. It was during the day. He had been searching for Romania for weeks, eventually turning out to one of Romania's favourite old haunts. It was one of the old homes of his previous boss Vlad the Impaler. Keeping a calm composure, Bulgaria opened the creaking door and with a smile attempted to greet his friend who was hopefully there. "Romania? Come on buddy, let's go. I've been worried sick ma-"

A horrific sight caught him off guard. Several bodies were laid out upon the fanciful carpet of the castle. They were all cut in different places, seeping thick red blood which pooled out around them in a bloody red puddle. Their skin itself looked unnaturally pale and the cuts littering it looked as though they had been stabbed repeatedly with a large needle. At the far back was another body. A screaming body. Hunching over it was another man about Bulgaria's age and size. His mouth was latched like a leech to the struggling, writhing body he had pinned down. The sickening, slurping noises he made churned Bulgaria's stomach. Soon, the movements of the struggling figure became less frantic, then stopped altogether. The thing who had been apparently feeding on it lapped up the last few drops of blood from its victims neck then stood up, turning to his visitor. Bulgaria was met with two very familiar red eyes.

"Ro…rom…" Bulgaria couldn't bring himself to finish the name. Romania giggled like a child, flicked back his strawberry blonde looks (stained with several red drops) and spoke happily to his old friend "Bulgaria! You came to see me!". His words were slightly blurred, as he still had blood gushing from the sides of his mouth. The brown haired friend of his backed up slowly, stepping through more bloody puddles. Romania's smile faded into a frown, then his face contorted into anger. "You think I'm a monster too." He growled. The blonde boy ran forward with great speed, pinning the captive Bulgarian to the wall. Bulgaria only babbled incoherent words. Tears started to mix in with the pouring blood on Romania's face "it's not fair…they were all so mean" he sobbed, digging his nails deep into Bulgaria's chest, drawing blood which made his nose twitch. "You were never that mean, I thought you wouldn't believe such a stupid story…guess I was wrong"

Sobbing through his hunger, Romania lent forward only inches from the brown haired man's neck, then whispered his last soft words to him "te uiti atat de delicioasa", then opened his mouth wide. It turns out Bulgaria was right all along though.

There were no fangs.

**Sorry if it's kind of short and rubbish, it's my first Hetalia fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated for the future.**

**By the way, to translate what Romania said:**

'**te uiti atat de delicioasa' = 'you look so delicious'**


End file.
